Crave (streaming service)
'''Crave '''is a streaming service based in the Euro Republics and is based on the Canadian service of the same name. History The service launched in 2005 as hotfire.tv, a website with streaming programmes from Spark, TVN, BBC, UKTV, Channel 4 and Discovery (UK/IE/ER/EI), WarnerMedia, Viacom, Corus, Astrel Media and MTV Networks (US/CA) and Foxtel and Sky NZ (AU/NZ). In March 2006, The service launched Hotfire Mobile, a version of Hotfire for mobile phones. They also launched a Live TV feature for both Hotfire and Horfire for Mobile. Sky made a deal for their movies and sport channels for live TV. Two different versions launched at the time, Hotfire Lite, the free version and Hotfire, the normal version. It costed £3.99 (€4.50 and $4.00 internationally) The channels were UK, Euro Republics, Ireland and Eireland * UKTV Gold * UKTV G2 * BBC One * BBC Two * BBC Three * BBC Four * Channel 4 * E4 * Film4 * More4 * UKTV Style * UKTV Style Gardens * UKTV Food * UKTV Documentary * UKTV People * CBBC * CBeebies * RTE One * RTE Two * TV3 * TG4 * Channel 6 * ETV1 * ETV2 * TV3 * 3G * TVN * TVN2 * TVN3 * TVN4 * Sky Movies 1 * Sky Movies 2 * Sky Movies 3 * Sky Sports 1 * Sky Sports 2 USA and Canada * BBC America * BBC Canada * BBC Kids * AMC * HBO * HBO2 * Discovery Channel * Discovery Kids * Teletoon * YTV * MTV * MTV2 * MuchMusic * The Comedy Channel (Canada) * Nickelodeon * Noggin/The N * Nicktoons * Cartoon Network * TNT * TBS * Fox * Fox Sports 1 * ESPN * ESPN2 * ESPNews * Cinemax * Showtime * Showtime 2 * The Movie Channel * The Movie Channel Xtra Australia and New Zealand The Australian and New Zealand version had deals with Foxtel, Channel 7, Nine Network, ABC, Channel Ten, SBS, TVNZ, MediaWorks New Zealand and Sky NZ. * ABC * ABC2 * SBS * Channel 7 * Nine * SBS * Fox8 * Fox Classics * The Comedy Channel * TV1 * Sci-Fi Channel * Channel V * Fox Sports 1 * Fox Sports 2 * Max * KidsCo * Cartoon Network * Nickelodeon * Nick Jr * TV One NZ * TV2 NZ * TV3 NZ * C4 NZ * Prime New Zealand * Sky 1 (New Zealand, not UK) * Sky Movies 1 (NZ, not UK) * ESPN * Eurosport From 2008. Sky and 20th Century Fox made deals with Hotfire allowing Fox and FX shows able to stream on Hotfire on the same day as the US. Sky’s programmes were also made accssable on Hotfire. Sky1, Sky2 and Sky3 were made to stream live on the platform at no extra cost. From April 2009, LoveFilm partnered with Hotfire bringing most of it’s film libary to the service. At the same time, they also made deals with NBCUniversal and Sony Entertainment, making all of it’s shows and films available on Hotfire. The launch of Sony Entertainment Television in the United Kingdom in 2011 made the channel able to stream live in the UK, Euro Republics and Eireland. All shows from Sony’s streaming service Crackle were on Hotfire as a result. In July 2009, Hotfire made a fifteen-year deal with Disney for it’s entire film libary to stream on Hotfire as well as live versions of Disney Channel and Disney XD in all countries (countries without Disney XD only had Disney Channel) with Disney Junior added in 2018. From September 2010, Star Networks India made a deal with Hotfire to bring it’s shows to the service. Live streams of Star One, Star World and Star Plus were added in all countries. When Star One closed in 2011, Star Gold took it’s place. They also owned a similarly named service, Hotstar. At the same time, They partnered with Netflix and Hulu, as programmes from those services were migrated to Hotfire. This led to the closure of Netflix in the Euro Republics. In 2019, Hotfire was relaunched as Crave, like the Canadian service, and ETV and TV3 shows were added, with an added amount of TV channels live. The ER channels. * ETV1 * ETV2 * TV3 * 3G * Warner TV * Prime * Sony Channel * FOX * FOX2 * Cartoon Network * Boomerang * Nickelodeon * Nick 2 * Nick Go * TeenNick * NickToons * Nick Music * Nick Jr * Nick Jr 2 * Noggin * ALL Spark Channels * ALL Sky UK channels * ALL TNT France channels * ALL Canal+ (provider, not channel) France channels * ETV French * ETV Sports Channel * ETV Sounds * TV3 History * TV3 Viceland * Vision One * ALL El TV Kadsre channels * Prime Discovery * Disney Channel * Disney XD * Disney Junior * Disney Cinemagic * Disney Retro * Crave 1 * Crave 2 * Crave 3 * Crave 4 * HBO * HBO 2 * HBO Family * HBO Comedy * HBO Signature * HBO Zone * The Comedy Channel Category:Uncategorized Category:Fictional streaming services Category:Streaming services